


A bloody mess

by FantasyQueer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Vampire AU, Vampire Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, sorry about the short first chap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 10:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17548130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyQueer/pseuds/FantasyQueer
Summary: Telling your vampire hunter boyfriends that you're a vampire? Not an easy feat.





	A bloody mess

There was no way this wouldn’t end badly. 

Pacing back and forth in his room, Virgil took in shaky breaths. Why was he so nervous you ask? Well, he just told his boyfriends he had something important to tell them. That something? He’s a vampire. A bloodsucking, evil vampire. Maybe it would be fine! Patton was too kind to ever hate anyone, and Roman and Logan couldn’t be so cruel to abandon the friend, and now boyfriend, they’ve known since elementary school, right?

Oh, and did he mention these friends also happen to hunt and kill vampires? 

Virgil only found out about a month earlier when Roman came home to the four’s apartment covered in blood. Virgil wasn’t an idiot, he knew it wasn’t Roman’s blood, he wasn’t injured anywhere, and he was carrying a knife. After Logan sat down and explained to him, no, Roman isn’t a serial killer please calm down holy shit, they told him what they do. Hunt vampires.

The existence of vampires isn’t a secret or anything, everyone knows they exist. And everyone knows they’re terrifying.

Logan explained how they all had come from different families of hunters and simply followed in their footsteps. They just wanted to rid the world of vampires, and admirable goal, and didn’t want to get him involved. Whenever vampire’s came up in conversation Virgil always looked panicked, so they figured it would be best to keep it a secret. Being a hunter isn’t exactly legal either. Vampire’s aren’t considered human, and thus it isn’t a crime if one is killed, but actively seeking out vampires? That’s not allowed. It’s considered government business, and government business only. They didn’t want him to know they were breaking the law. They were only looking out for him.

Virgil had always planned on telling them the truth about him, really. It just wasn’t exactly something you could casually mention. “Hey, I'm a vampire, the bloodthirsty monster you hunt and kill every night! Love you!” Yeah, not happening. He was bitten when he was 15, over a decade ago now. This wasn’t a new development, he had been fooling them all for years. He couldn’t go on like this. 

A knock on his door interrupted his thoughts. “Virgil?” It was Patton, his voice muffled behind the door. “You said you had something to tell us? No pressure of course, but did you wanna do that now?” 

Shakily, Virgil grabbed the doorknob, creaking the door open a crack. “Yeah Pat, I’ll be down in a minute.” He tried to muster up a smile, wincing when Patton’s own faltered. 

“Are you alright?” Asked the latter, adjusting his glasses. “I don’t wanna rush you, if you don’t wanna tell us whatever it is we-” 

Vigil held up his hand, stopping Patton mid-sentence. “I’m fine, I need to tell you this. I’ll meet you downstairs, love you.” He shut the door, a muffled “Love you too!” Heard through the door.

________________________

 

“Patton?” Logan looked up from his book as the aforementioned man came down the stairs. “Is Virgil coming down?” He closed his book.

“Mhm,” Patton nodded, seating himself on the couch between Logan and Roman, who only just looked up from his phone.

“Any idea what this is about? We were supposed to go out on a hunt tonight.’ Roman mumbled, shutting off his phone. “He’s looked so.. anxious since we told him what we do… you don’t think he’s gonna break it off because of that, do you?” He stared and his black phone screen, a nervous look on his face.

“Ro…” Patton started, placing a hand on his leg. “I doubt that’s it, he wouldn't...” He trailed off, footsteps descending the staircase. The three of them shared a nervous glance before looking to the stairway, waiting for their boyfriend.


End file.
